


Smoulder

by GarnetSeren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Blind Ignis, Canon Disabled Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis needs a hug, Injury, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Smut, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Reunions, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman in Charge, Woman on Top, during the ten years of darkness, everybody needs a hug, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Even though things are going well between Ignis, Gladio and their girlfriend (you), there's something weighing on Ignis' mind. After an unexpected, yet welcome reunion; two years after the fall of Insomnia, he can't keep it to himself any longer.***The next installment of the Light in the Dark series, previously titled Days of Darkness. Mostly focuses on Ignis/Reader (ambiguous but female). Written AFTER the Episode Ignis release, so do not read if you haven't played the DLC yet, as it contains some spoilers.***





	1. Chapter 1

She screamed suddenly, causing Ignis to jump.

His heart pounded, as his head automatically whipped in her direction. He wasn't sure what was happening, but instinctively reached the summon his daggers. They'd only been driving to Hammerhead from Lestallum, with Gladio at the wheel, to see Cindy and Prompto. It had been a year since the blonde had moved in with his girlfriend, and about six months since they'd last been able to make the trip.

Of course, there were more demons about every day; and had been ever since Noctis had gone into the crystal two years ago. But still, there hadn't been anything untoward on their journey, and they'd arrived at the pit stop without issue. Gladio hadn't said anything when they'd got out of their pick up truck, but then their girlfriend was suddenly screaming.

As if on cue, she yelled again, and though he couldn't see her, Ignis immediately reached out to comfort her. To his surprise, it was their boyfriend's large hand that he caught. Ignis frowned when the behemoth began to chuckle, rich and deep.

“You have nothing to worry about, Iggy,” he assured, clearly amused.


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn't believe your eyes. Two years. Two gods-damned-years! Where there'd been no sighting, and the phone line had remained dead... but there he was.

Not twenty feet in front of you, bathed in the bright florescent light of the Hammerhead spotlights. For a moment, your heart was in your mouth, but then your voice bubbled up out of nowhere:

“NYX!”

You screamed his name at the top of her lungs; almost crumpling to the floor in relief, when the man in question turned and looked straight at you.

Without thinking, you yelled his name again; probably leaving a bewildered Ignis and Gladio behind, as you charged over to tackle the man who'd been your best friend. To his credit, Nyx ran to meet you; both of you laughing and crying, by the time his arm wrapped tightly around your waist.

Arm. Singular.

You pulled back to look at him, studying his face. He looked like he'd been through some shit. 

Apart from his missing arm, Nyx had scorch marks up one side of his face, and along his jaw. They looked eerily similar to the burns around Ignis' eyes; you swallowed thickly, trying to push the thought out of your mind.

Things to celebrate were very few and far between now-a-days, you deserved the chance to just enjoy reuniting with your friend. Even though Nyx wasn't whole, he was alive. It was more than you'd dared dream of, after silence for so long. 

“I thought you were dead,” you sobbed, into his good shoulder.

“He nearly was,” shouted another voice.

Your head snapped up, and you grinned at the newcomer. “Libertus!”

Unsurprisingly, neither you nor Nyx were thrilled about the idea of letting the other go, not after only just reuniting, so the stocky man got pulled into a group hug.

You clung onto them both tightly, basking in the feeling of having your friends back; before belatedly realising there was someone missing.

“Where's Crowe?” you asked, looking around.

The moment the words left your lips, you knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Libertus looked heartbroken, and Nyx couldn't meet your eye. He shook his head, a tear rolling down his stubbled cheek.

“She didn't make it,” he whispered.

Closing your eyes, you tried to blink back the tears. Of course... despite Nyx and Libertus both made it, there was an obvious chance Crowe hadn't; but seeing your two other friends had made you hope.

The truth sat heavy in your heart, no matter how glad you were to have the others back in her life. Thankfully, Gladio and Ignis chose that exact moment to come over.

“Seems I'm not the only one to take a beating,” Nyx proclaimed, looking at Ignis.

“Indeed,” he replied, dryly.

“What the six happened to you?” Gladio asked, clapping Nyx on his good shoulder.

“The old kings are dicks,” he grinned.

Ignis' head snapped in Nyx direction. “You used the ring?”

Nyx sighed. “Yeah, it was the only way.”

“I... see,” Ignis said at length.

Without thinking, you reached out to your boyfriend; entwining your fingers with his. You weren't sure what was wrong, but you could hear in his voice something was off.

Of course, your friends noticed immediately. Nyx gave you an assessing look, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth... he _had_ known about your crush on Ignis after all. Libertus just looked confused.

“I thought you were with Gladio?” he asked.

“Yes,” you replied, smiling.

“But now you're with Ignis?” Libertus queried.

“Yes,” you nodded, grinning.

“And you're okay with this?” he asked, turning to Gladio.

The warrior laughed, his arm wrapping around Ignis' shoulders. “Yes.”

Libertus looked between all three of you, gawping, before he threw Nyx a pleaded gaze. “What am I missing?”

“You'll need a drink for that,” a new voice called.

Laughing, you waved a hand in greeting to Prompto; sparing a smile for Cindy when she jogged over too.

Using your free hand, you pulled each of your favourite blondes into a hug, one after the other. It had been far too long since you'd all been together.

“Don't worry, sugah,” the mechanic drawled, patting a bemused Libertus on the shoulder. “You get use to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

You startled awake, unsure what had disturbed you, but keenly aware that you were alone in bed.

Of course, Gladio was out on a hunt with Libertus, Prompto and Nyx; because of course losing an arm only meant your best friend had switched from duel daggers, to a one-handed short sword... at one point, you'd have called it a night time hunt; now it was just when the nastier demons stalked about.

Still, Ignis was supposed to be in bed with you; you'd fallen asleep in his arms at any rate.

You strained your ears, the sounds around Hammerhead unfamiliar to you, as they drifted through the tin walls of the caravan. Then you heard a closer noise, and you realised what had woken you.

Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you pushed yourself up from the fold out bed, and padded barefoot to the cramped bathroom. Sure enough, there was Ignis, hunched over the toilet bowl.

You stifled a sigh. It had been a long time since his nightmares had been so bad, that they made him physically ill; you hated seeing him suffer.

But naturally, upon realising you were with him, Ignis' first reaction was to apologise.

“Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you.”

Silently, you bent down to kiss the top of his dishevelled hair, before helping him back to his feet. Just as quietly, Ignis brushed his teeth, whilst you flushed the toilet; swirling bleach around the bowl just for good measure... your accommodations were cramped, no need for them to be any more unpleasant.

Without a word, Ignis lead the way out of the bathroom, and you didn't mention how his hand trembled, when he reached out for you. Neither of you said a word, until you'd pulled him back into bed; back into your arms.

“Want to talk about it?” you whispered.

“No,” Ignis sighed, before snuggling closer. “I had a vision, I think, back in Altissia.”

It took everything you had not to stiffen at the words.

“Go on,” you prompted.

“One of Lunafreya's dogs showed me... something. I'm sure it was a vision. It mentioned that Glaives had been worthy of wielding the Ring of the Lucii. Nyx was one of them.”

You hummed encouragingly, not sure what to say.

“We'd made it to the alter, Ravus and myself. Lunafreya was... dying. She used the last of her powers to keep Noctis alive. Ardyn was there, he..."

As Ignis trailed off, you swallowed thickly passed the lump in your throat. He never wanted to speak about Altissia, and neither you nor Gladio had ever asked what had happened; wanting to respect his wishes.

You tightened your hold on Ignis; terrified by what he might say next, but desperately wanting to know so you could support him. Ignis' hand tightly grasped yours, and without a word, you pressed a kiss to his temple.

“A lot happened, before I saw the ring,” he whispered, at last. His voice hoarse with emotion. “He offered me to join him, said the suffering would stop if I did.”

His shoulders began to shudder, and you knew he was holding back tears. You tried to soothe him, whispering endearments and reassurances quietly into his hair; his grip tightening on the t-shirt you'd worn to bed.

“I couldn't. I'd never let Noct down like that,” he said, shakily.

“I know, my love. I know,” you murmured.

“That's when I saw it, the ring. It slipped out of Noctis' hand when Ardyn threatened to slit his throat.”

“Noct was there?!” you gasped, shocked.

“He was unconscious,” Ignis clarified, solemnly. “So was Ravus, by that time. Ardyn had thrown some sort of magic at him. It was just me, and Ardyn... and his squadron of soldiers.”

His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and you shut your eyes, trying to remember how to breathe. You knew there was more that Ignis wasn't telling, and you felt sick just thinking about what was left unsaid. But it was the most he'd ever spoken about Altissia, and it was still heartbreaking to hear.

“I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe,” he continued, quietly. “Whatever it takes, I will protect him. At the time, it meant using the ring.”

“Iggy...”

You hugged him impossibly closer.

“It burned,” he stated, his lips brushing the skin of your throat. “The pain, it burned. Ravus had used the ring, and lost his arm. Nyx used the ring, and it cost him his arm and burnt his neck and face. I used it, and it felt like hot needles were being driven into my brain."

Ignis paused, inhaling a shaky breath." My eyes burned. I thought, I thought I was going to die. But then I saw Noct, lying there, defenceless, and I couldn't... I couldn't let him down. I begged. I begged the old kings to lend me their strength. I _had_ to save Noct.”

The more you listened, the harder it was to breath; remaining calm was a concious effort.

It may be more than two years in the past, but it hurt to hear just a fraction of what your amazing Ignis had gone through. You hated knowing he'd been alone, that you'd been on the other side of the city, oblivious to the shit he was forced to go through.

But he was with you now, so you pressed a lingering kiss to his full lips. Ignis moved to press his forehead to yours, his arms wrapping tighter around you as you lay together; almost as if he needed reassurance you were really there.

“The pain. The pain in my head, my eyes. It burned. I couldn't see clearly. But I could feel their power, their strength. I knew they'd given me a chance,” Ignis paused, taking another shuddering breathe. “I don't... I don't really remember what happened then. It was all a blur. I remember fighting Ardyn, though I'm not sure I can say I won.”

“Both you and Noctis made it,” you interrupted, unable to help yourself. “I'd say that means you won.”

A small huff of laughter escaped Ignis' lips. “You are too kind, my dear.”

“Do you want me to tell Gladio?” you asked, cautiously.

He shook his head. “N...no. He had the misfortune of finding me, I'd rather he didn't carry anymore of the burden. I am sorry I put this on you.”

“You aren't a burden, Iggy,” you reminded him, patiently. “I love you, we both do, you know that. We want to help you.”

“I know, my darling, and love you too,” he replied, before pausing. “Though if you would like to help, I would...” He cleared his throat, awkwardly. “Greatly appreciate some distraction.”

Even in the dim light filtering through the caravan's cotton curtains, you could see Ignis' blush plain as day.

In truth, you hadn't expected your conversation to head where it seemed to be going; sex still wasn't something Ignis was entirely comfortable with, even at the best of times.

However, you could appreciate wanting to replace bad memories with good... you and Gladio had used it as a coping method often enough, so you were more than willing to help Ignis. And despite being a little surprised at the request, you found his obvious embarrassment utterly endearing.

There hadn't been many occasions where Ignis had joined you and Gladio, even fewer where it had just been the two of you, but it was more than apparent what he was wanting. And as long as Ignis was sure, you were certainly happy to change the evening's direction.

You trusted him to tell you if he changed his mind, so chuckling softly, you rolled so he was beneath you; your lips hovering over his, as you waited for his reaction.

This could end one of two ways... and to your delight, Ignis practically melted beneath you; his hands already creeping up under your t-shirt, albeit a little timidly. You smirked, as your lips ghosted over his.

“ _That_ I can do."


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis surged up to claim her lips; the small amount of confidence he had growing, as she hummed in response.

Slowly, he began to inch her t-shirt up, fully prepared to stop if she changed her mind. He wouldn't blame her if she did, he'd rather sprung this on her; which he felt guilty about.

Ignis preferred to plan things out, liked to romance them with a well cooked meal, or share a bottle of decent wine, before he broached the subject. Neither her or Gladio had ever turned him down, but still, Ignis liked to set the mood a little. Surprising either of them like this had never happened, and he really would have understood if she'd said no.

But before he knew it, she'd let him undress her; his hands were wandering reverently over her naked body. She felt divine.

Her fingers toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, and Ignis knew what she was silently asking. Nerves began to creep in, but with slightly shaking hands, he stripped for her.

Ignis knew he didn't have to, and knew she hadn't asked out loud, so he wouldn't feel as guilty, if he'd needed to say no. But Ignis wanted to feel her skin on his, and almost sighed in relief when she settled over him.

For a moment, neither of them moved, content to simply hold each other. But then she was pushing herself up, her hands planted either side of his head as she leant down to kiss him.

Her ample breast pushed deliciously against his chest, whilst she raised herself up on her knees. It was an invitation, and Ignis wasted no time. His fingers began to lightly stroke her, trying not to feel too smug that she obviously wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He teasingly circled her most sensitive bundle of nerves, before languidly dipping into her. First with one finger, then two.

He twitched at the way she moaned his name.

Ignis claimed her lips, as his fingers brushed against _that_ spot inside her, but before he could make her moan again, there was the unmistakable sound of the caravan door opening.

They both stilled, and Ignis carefully withdrew from her. He knew who was stood in the doorway, and although he knew they were doing nothing wrong, Ignis felt frozen.

He wasn't sure he would be able to handle both of them, not tonight, but he couldn't bear the thought of turning their boyfriend away.

Of course, she had his back, without even knowing it; as she slowly leant down to press her lips to his ear.

“Want to give him a show?” she whispered.

“Do you?” he murmured, cautiously.

“Do _you_?” she countered, meaningfully.

Ignis took a moment to think; a fresh surge of heat sweeping through him. It was new, unexplored territory.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't nervous, but he also couldn't deny there was something appealing about it, and he trusted her... Ignis knew she'd guide him through this. So feeling daring, he licked a trail up the column of her throat, before whispering in her ear:

“Yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gladio swallowed audibly, as he watched Ignis shimmy up the bed, with her crawling seductively after him. He knew that was for his benefit, especially when she threw him a wink over her shoulder, before Ignis pulled her into a searing kiss.

When they finally broke apart, she moved to straddle Ignis', her back pressed against their boyfriends lithe torso. Ignis placed opened mouth kisses along the column of her throat, as she locked eyes with Gladio.

“Sit.”

Her command was accompanied by her nodding her head towards the foot of the bed, and Gladio hurried to comply. Shrugging out of his dusty shirt, and kicking off his sand covered boots as he went.

Gladio had barely gotten himself seated when she sank down onto Ignis, the pair moaning in unison. A sound that made his already tight jeans even more uncomfortable.

His fingers twitched to alleviate some pressure, and of course she noticed. However, she didn't take pity on him, until she'd pulled several more delicious moans from their boyfriend.

“Undo your jeans,” she instructed.

Gladio sighed in relief, when he freed himself from the tight confines of his trousers; twitching as the balmy air ghosted over his fevered flesh. He badly wanted to take himself in hand, as he watched her make a show of sinking down onto Ignis again... but he understood the game.

He'd interrupted them, so she was making him pay. And as much as he wanted to touch them, join them, Gladio loved it.

It wasn't the first time she'd taken control, far from it; she wasn't shy in getting exactly what she wanted. But this was the first time Ignis had been involved.

They'd always been mindful of their boyfriend's boundaries, never doing anything he wasn't entirely comfortable with. This was even the first time Gladio had gotten to watch them together, and fuck was it hot! However, he'd leave, if Ignis asked him to.

But then the man surprised him, as his elegant fingers began to circle their girlfriend's most sensitive spot, Ignis turned his head in Gladio's direction.

“Touch yourself.”

He couldn't have helped the moan that escaped his lips at Ignis' words, even if he tried.

Without even thinking, he set a pace that matched the rhythm she'd set with Ignis. Stroking up and down with each rise and slide she made.

Their joint moans and heated breaths were all that filled the room, and Gladio watched them with lidded eyes; surprised when he saw Ignis whisper something into her ear, only for her to smirk in response.

She turned to pull their boyfriend into a heated kiss, before bracing her hands on the bed. She looked up at Gladio then, her pupils blown wide with desire, even as she rocked back onto Ignis; the man's hands now gripping her silky thighs.

She licked her lips, eyeing him like a predator stalking her prey.

“Come here.”

Gladio scrambled to comply, a guttural moan filling the air as her lips closed around him. His fingers twitched to tangle in her hair, but he daren't; they were calling the shots..

Thankfully, Ignis reached out a hand for him, and Gladio held onto their boyfriend's fingers like a life line, whilst she worked him expertly. He was _so_ very close, before she lightly pushed him away.

However, his curse died in his throat, as the air was coloured with her wanton moan, when she seated herself fully in Ignis' lap once again. Their boyfriend's hands roved over her gorgeous body, and from the frantic pace they set, it was obvious they were both close. Seconds later, her back was bowing away from Ignis, whilst his mouth pressed firmly into the crook of her neck; unfortunately muffling his moan.

Just as Gladio was about to touch himself, she speared him with a look. A warning. Before she planted a quick kiss on Ignis' lips.

Then she was on _him_ , pulling his jeans down to his thighs before straddling him. Her hand was planted firmly on his muscular chest, as she poised herself above him.

“No touching,” she instructed.

“Yes ma'am.”

Gladio hadn't even thought before answering. Right then, he'd have agreed to almost anything, if it meant he could finally feel her. Of course, she smirked knowingly, even as she sank down onto him.

He gave her a moment to adjust to him, before rolling his hips experimentally. The breathy keen she made shot straight to his ego. As he rolled his hips again, Gladio hoped she might finally lean down to kiss him, but instead, she turned to their boyfriend.

“Ignis...”

His name was said with so much want, it wasn't surprising how quickly the man moved to join her.

Their lips crashed together, and she gave a contented moan into the kiss. Gladio might have felt a little jealous, if it wasn't him who she fluttered around. So he watched with lidded eyes, as Ignis' fingers began to circle her, prompting their girlfriend to set a faster and faster pace.

Gladio's hands desperately tried to find purchase on the rumpled duvet, as his climax took him by surprise. A moment later, he felt her squeeze around him, causing him to arch up into her one last time.

They collapsed on the bed together, in a tangle of limbs, their girlfriend sandwiched between them. As Ignis' hand entwined with his, she finally reached up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Gladio smiled, unable to help himself sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, and giving a gentle nibble.

“How was the hunt?” Ignis asked.

Gladio chuckled. “Not as good as the homecoming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figure, Ravus didn't die after using the ring, just lost his arm. And the spell wore off on Ignis but cost him his sight, so by that reasoning, Nyx didn't die! At least in my world.


End file.
